Even A Mom Could Use A Break
by SpiderHoops
Summary: When Claire's day seems to be going against her something happens in the supermarket. M for sexual themes.
1. Downhill

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the actors who portray these characters.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Claire woke up, her husband Phil was lying next to her drooling on his pillow. Claire sighed as she got out of bed. She opened the curtains, letting in the sunlight. She closed her eyes and focused on the warm rays of sun, hitting her face. For a moment there was absolute silence, nobody bugging, nothing that needed to be done, just silence.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Phil's alarm went off. He opened his eyes and wiped the drool of his face. He got out of bed, took his pants and shirt of the floor and headed towards the bathroom. Claire loved Phil, but she always hated how he was in the morning. He just wasn't himself, all grumpy and tired. He didn't even say good morning. In all fairness neither did she but still, he should've said it.  
Claire decided to join Phil in the shower, maybe she'd get lucky and get some dick. Phil had been too scared to be with his wife, ever since a young Haley ran into their room while they were having sex he found it too risky. This didn't mean the sex had stopped of course, they still did it when the kids were gone or when a special day occurred. Every year during Valentine's Day they had a thing where they went to a hotel and pretended to cheat on each other with each other. They both loved it, the sex was just so much wilder, much more passionate than normal. However, for Claire the excitement had disappeared over the years. But since she couldn't really think of anything else she never said anything.  
Claire took of her shirt and stepped into the shower. She rubbed her breasts against Phil's back, grabbed his dick and started smooching his neck. Phil told her off, he didn't have the time, he was already late. He stepped out of the shower, put on his clothes, went to the kitchen to grab an apple and jumped in his car. Meanwhile Claire just stood there in the shower, alone, aroused and wet. She doubted whether she should masturbate but before she could decide she heard Haley shout out for her.

Five minutes later Claire was downstairs, eating some cereal and listening to her daughters fight. Normally she'd intervene but she just really couldn't be bothered.

"Mom, could you please tell me I'm right! That is totally my shirt!" Haley yelled. Claire nodded and gave her a smile. Both Haley and Alex grunted and left the room, still arguing with each other. At that moment Luke, her only son, walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the cereal box and a bowl and poured himself some breakfast. Luke walked over to the fridge only to find out there was no more milk.

"Mom, could you please buy some more milk? We're all out!".

Claire nodded again, knowing damn well she used the last of the milk. She added it on to the list and handed him his backpack. Luke thanked Claire, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left for school. Claire was finally alone again. The silence was incredibly relieving, however she had stuff to do and if she didn't do them hell would break loose. She checked her list.

 _Laundry_

 _Clean Bedrooms_

 _Clean Kitchen_

 _Do Diches_

 _Get Groceries !MILK!_

 _Maybe Relax_

She'd probably get 5/6 done, everything except for relaxing. It was going to be a long day.

Claire had finished almost everything on her list, everything except for getting the groceries. She might have time to relax. She quickly hopped into the van, arriving at the supermarket about half an hour later. Claire got out of the car and got blinded by sun. She had forgotten that it was sunny today, she hadn't seen a lot of the outside yet. She entered the place and started looking for milk first because she knew that if she came home without it, Luke would kill her. That boy loved his milk. She kept on looking for the milk, but she couldn't find it anywhere. It was like the milk bottles were hiding from her. Frustrated she said, "Where the fuck is the milk?" a bit louder than she expected. A tall man who stood behind her turned around and offered his milk. Apparently, he took the last bottle.

"Oh no please, I'll just go somewhere else." Claire said.

"Please it's no problem, I've got more at home." The man said.

Claire was pleasantly surprised by the kindness of the man, more of the fact that something went her way today.

"Oh well, thanks then, …" Claire said, suggesting for his name.

"Richard and again it's no problem." He said.

Richard was a tall, black, well-dressed man with a nice haircut and glasses who had been told before that his smile made the ladies melt. He was quite built, probably did some football in high school or college. Claire had noticed this as well and had drift of for a while, awkwardly staring at Richard. Richard smiled and nudged her shoulder, asking if she was alright. Claire sprung awake, apologising and thanking him again before separating paths. The entirety of her grocery run she kept thinking about Richard. He was just so friendly and helpful. It was relaxing for Claire to see a friendly face, especially after everybody that she cared about pretty much ignored her. It was of course extra nice that the friendly face was incredibly handsome. Claire loved her husband, but she always loved a guy that was a bit more buff and Richard was a lot more buff.  
Claire headed towards the register, payed for her items and headed towards the car. She was a bit bumped that she was never going to see Richard again. Should she have given him her number? No, she couldn't do that, she was married, HAPPILY married, with kids. Why would she give him her number? Probably for the best that she was never going to see him again. Not that anything would've happened, she thought so at least. She arrived at the van when she heard a familiar voice yelling and cursing. She looked behind her and saw Richard?

"Hey there, problem?" Claire asked with a smile on her face?

"Oh hi, yeah, I think I lost my keys somewhere. Can't get into my car?" Richard answered.

"Well, if you want I can give you a ride?" Claire said. Why did she say that, asking a guy she just met and was kind of attracted too if she could give him a ride?

"Uh, yeah sure if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Least I can do for someone who gave me his milk. Oh, you know the milk, not your milk of course. God, just put your stuff in the trunk." Claire awkwardly said with a painful grin on her face. Richard laughed and stepped over towards her car. It was true what they said about his smile, Claire melted. He placed his groceries in the back and sat down in the passenger's seat. Claire sat down and buckled in, she started the car and drove of the parking lot.

"So where am I going?" She asked.

"I'll just guide you along the way." Richard said.

In the car, Claire and Richard chatted a little, talking about their lives, their friends, their hobbies. That's how Claire found out Richard owned a small but successful business, lived only a block away from her when they were younger and most important was single. That's when things got a little flirty. Claire complimented Richard on his achievements and his looks. So, did Richard, saying he had always admired mothers who work from home and provide for their family by doing what most people don't like to do. Claire got a little hot, probably from thinking a bit too much about Richard so she tried to put on the air-conditioning. That's when they hit a bump on the road and her hand slipped, placing it on his knee. Normally Claire would remove it but for some reason she didn't feel like it. Instead she started rubbing his thigh.

"Listen, Richard, I'm not going to lie. I'm incredibly attracted to you – "

"Well thank you Claire, I think you're attractive as well, but you're married, I couldn't possibly come between a happy marriage." Richard cut her off as he removed her hand. "In another life, without question." He smiled.

Claire knew that it was wrong, she apologised and thanked Richard for stopping her.

"Friends?" She asked him.

"Friends." Richard nodded. "Here on the right, this is me.".

Claire pulled over. They sat in the car for a minute, in silence.

"So, uhm." Claire mumbled. "Guess this is where I leave you.". Claire leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but at that moment Richard turned towards her. Their lips met for the first time. Claire panicked for a second, but she really couldn't be bothered and gave in to the kiss. Turned out Richard didn't mind because he started kissing her back. For a full two minutes the two just sat in the car, passionately kissing each other, Richard cupping her face and Claire having her arm around his neck. Richard stopped the kiss for a second. Before he saw a married woman but now he saw a hot milf looking lustfully at him.

"So, do you want to come in?" he asked nervously.

 _-To be continued_

 **Hi guys this is my first story ever, at least one I publish on here so let me know what you think. If you guys want more be sure to also let me know that. A second chapter is in the works so expect another update soon. Also let me know if there's something you'd like to see :)**


	2. Satisfied

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the actors who portray these character

 **Chapter 2**

"Oh god, what am I doing here? I shouldn't, I really shouldn't. I'm just gonna go, I'm sure he'll understand." Claire thought to herself whilst Richard got them some drinks. She stood up, put her shoes back on, got her keys and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Richard asked holding two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Claire couldn't believe she was busted, how was she going to explain this to Richard. She started it, not that he minded of course. She turned around expecting to see a disappointed Richard standing there but instead she saw a big black man, wearing nothing but his underwear, holding some drinks. Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing. His muscles were so toned, his skin so rich and smooth. But then she saw his pièce de résistance. Richard's 8 inch cock was almost jumping out of his boxers. Claire imagined what it would look like, what it would taste like, how he would empty his large balls inside her tiny pussy. Just thinking about it got her wetter than Phil had ever gotten her.

"Oh uhm, no. I was just, stretching." Claire lied terribly.

"Claire please, leave the stretching to me." Richard teased, hinting at her to join him on the couch. Claire sat back down, trying to contain herself from jumping on his cock. Richard had noticed her looking and grab her hand. Claire, for just a brief moment, tried to pull her hand back but she just couldn't hold it any longer. She grabbed his enormous member through his boxers and started rubbing it. Richard moaned, she had never heard a man moan so deep, with such passion. Claire loved every second of it. Richard tried to say something but Claire quickly stopped him.

"Oh no honey, no talking, just fucking." She whispered, placing her lips on his. They shared a long, passionate kiss all while Claire kept rubbing him. Richard figured he'd return the favour and reached down Claire's pants. Claire moaned as Richard's fingers teased her clit ever so softly. Claire broke of the kiss.

"Time to see what I'm going to be working with." she thought as she took out Richard's cock. She gasped as she tried unsuccessfully tried to hold it with one hand. Richard's cock was incredibly heavy. Richard laughed when Claire looked shocked at him. He nodded, acknowledging that this was reality. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair, then he pushed her a little. Evoking her to start sucking his cock. Claire gladly did so and started by trying to fit her mouth around the tip of his cock. It was so big it hurt her jaw but as she progressed things got easier. She loved how it tasted, sour yet sweet at the same time. Claire got halfway down on his cock before having to stop, much to Richard's disliking. So he pushed her head down even more, nearly choking Claire. She jumped back up, couching, trying to get her breath back.

"Let's try that some other time." Claire teased, going back down on his cock, this time just sucking it. Richard didn't mind, he knew that he'd get his deepthroat eventually. For the mean time he'd have to do with Claire's soft, sensual lips bopping up and down on his cock all while Claire moaned. Her tongue swirled all around his cock, mostly tickling the tip of his huge, black cock. Claire had never given such an intense blowjob to anyone not even the jocks she'd give head to after the game and she loved giving head after a game. There was something about Richard's cock that drove her wild. Was it the smell, the size, the girth, the taste? Or was it because he was black? Perhaps it was because it wasn't her husband's cock. A cock that was nothing compared to this one. Claire kept on sucking on his big black dick. She could feel the blood pumping through his cock, a feeling she very much enjoyed. Quickly the pulsating became faster and faster, Richard began breathing heavily. Claire popped her head of his head. She gasped for air.

"Not yet big boy." She said, stroking his member. Richard grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. A kiss Claire gladly gave. She loved how his thick lips felt against hers, how his tongue aggressively played around with hers. She was surprised however that he wanted to kiss in the first place, she had never had a guy before that wanted a kiss after a blowjob. Richard stopped. "I think it's time you show me what you got underneath all those clothes, it's only fair after all, seeing how I'm completely naked at the moment.". Claire giggled and stood up. She teased Richard, slowly lifting her shirt only to let it fall again. After a minute she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a red lacy bra which held her firm breasts in place. Breasts that looked surprisingly young for a mother of three. Claire was in great shape, she ran 4 miles every morning and tried to eat as healthy as she could. Richard loved a girl with a flat stomach, he loved to place his hand on it whilst trusting into the girl. Claire caressed her body, moaning as her soft hands touched her supple, clear skin. She looked over at Richard, sitting on the couch, stroking his hard cock. She laughed as she could not believe she was doing this. Maybe it was the excitement but she saw nothing wrong with was she was doing, so she continued. Claire turned around, slapped her ass and bit her lip. She undid her buttons, dropping her pants to the ground.

"No matching underwear?" Richard teased, pointing at her striped panties. Claire took them off and threw them at his face. "Well I wasn't really prepared for cheating on my husband today.". Richard took the panties in his mouth, he growled while doing so. This really turned Claire on for some reason, she had never seen anyone do that before. Claire reached back and undid her bra. Covering her small yet supple breasts with one hand, holding her bra in the other she walked over to Richard. She sat down on Richards lap, his cock sitting between their stomachs. She revealed her tits to Richard, who on showing shoved his face in between them. Claire held his head, leaning backwards, laughing and loving every minute of it. Richard grabbed one breast and massaged it as he suckled on the other. Claire on the other hand place her hands around his cock and stroked it vigorously. Both lovers moaned, whispering each other's name. Richard could feel Claire's wet pussy, dripping on his leg. He smiled.

"You ready?" He asked, using a deeper voice than usual. Claire groaned as she kissed him, placing his cock between her legs. Richard entered the tip of his cock, Claire screamed of pleasure. She couldn't believe that just the tip was causing her this much enjoyment, she could only imagine what the entire thing would do. She couldn't wait and slammed her pussy on his cock, nearly the entire thing had been pushed into her. Claire almost fainted. Richard however had never been more alive and started to pound his hard cock in and out of her. Claire screamed of pleasure, yelling Richard's name. She had never felt such intense pleasure before. Not even that one time in college when she hooked up with her roommate. After a minute or two she came to her senses again and took control again. She slammed her hips down, pulling them back up only to slam them back down a second later. Claire looked into Richard's eyes and saw nothing but pure lust. The same lust was found in her eyes, in her mind, in her heart. After a passionate kiss Richard pushed her on all fours, placing himself behind her. "My turn." he said. He trusted into her, placing his hand on her hip. Claire shivered, his hands were incredibly cold. Not that she minded, she loved the feeling. They fucked in doggystyle for a couple of minutes but something was missing, something essential and they both knew it. "Pull my hair." Claire yelled. So Richard did, pulling her head back. That's what was missing, the small hint of pain. Pain mixed with pleasure of course. Richard understood what Claire wanted now and would remember so. He pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm gonna spank you now." He whispered. Richard thrusted into Claire and spanked her. Claire screeched and moaned. She had never been spanked before this way. Of course her father had given her a spanking before when she was younger but this was different. Probably because she was having sex. They kept on fucking doggystyle for another few minutes. After that Richard pulled out and awaited for Claire tell him what was next.

" I wanna see you while you're fucking my brains out." She demanded as she place herself on the couch, lying on her back. Richard sat himself on his knees between her legs. He place his cock in her pussy and began thrusting into her. Claire moaned as she grabbed her breasts, massaging them. Richard began slow, picking up the pace over time. He put his hand on her stomach, Claire place hers on his. Richard looked at her, shocked. "What's the matter?" Claire asked nervously. Richard shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that no one has ever done that before, I'm usually just a cock, nothing more.". Claire sat up and cupped his face. "With a cock that big I'd be confused at times too." She joked, kissing him shortly after. Richard smiled and began fucking again. He knew that he was special to Claire, he could see it in her eyes. They kept on fucking for an hour or so. Claire had cum multiple times and could barely go on. Luckily Richard was almost done as well. Claire sat on her knees, sucking his cock, massaging his balls. Again she could feel his cock pulsating, his breath fastening. Richard came into Claire mouth. She swallowed it all, kissing him again. Claire looked at the time as she cuddled with Richard on the couch in which they just fucked like animals in mating season.

"Shit. I'm super late!" She yelled, jumping up. She grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on. Her keys! Where are her keys? She patted all around her body, unable to find them. Freaked out she looked over at Richard? "Have you seen my –".

"Keys?" Richard completed, dangling them above his head. Claire sighed, relieved at the sight. She took the keys from Richard and gave him one last kiss. "I'm sorry, I really gotta go!" she apologised heading towards the door. Richard grabbed her arm. "Can I at least have your number." He asked. Claire grabbed his cock, "After a fucking like that you can have my left arm, give me your phone.". After putting her number in his phone she headed out the door. Richard spanked her one last time. They looked at each other again, Claire winked, Richard smiled.

Claire jumped into her car. She contemplated on what she had just done. On the one hand she had just betrayed her husband and broken their vows but on the other hand she had just received the best fucking she had ever gotten. A fucking by a cock she needed to have again. She needed to taste Richard again, to feel him inside her again, to feel his strong lips touch hers again. She got home and opened the door, her hands filled with the groceries. Luke sat on the couch, watching some show. Haley and Alex were still arguing, about a different sweater however and Phil was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Luke jumped up, grabbed the milk from the bag, greeted his mom and started to drink it. Her daughters stopped arguing and helped her with groceries. She followed them into the kitchen where Phil greeted her.

"Honey, where have you been? I've been waiting for you since 4?" he asked. Claire quickly came up with an excuse. "I'm sorry honey, I ran into an old friend. You know how we girls are. I guess I just got distracted.". Phil smiled and gave his wife a kiss. With a revealing motion he showed Claire what he had been preparing for the past few weeks. On the table there were lit candles, a full 5 course dinner, including her favourite dish and dessert. In the vase a bouquet of her favourite flowers and next to them two tickets and a meet and greet for her favourite artist. Claire couldn't believe that this is what had kept Phil occupied these past few weeks where he had been distant. She also couldn't believe she had what other woman would kill for. A great husband and an amazing sexual partner. Her phone buzzed, bringing her back to reality. She saw that it was Richard. He asked when he could see her again, adding a dick pic not long after. Just the sight of it got her wet again.

"Who's that honey?" Phil asked.

"Just my friend asking if I could meet up with her again.".

"I think it's nice that you've got in touch with her again, you should hang with her more." Phil smiled.

Claire smiled, "I guess I will then.". She responded to Richard's text. _SOON_


	3. Announcement (NOT PART OF STORY)

Hello there readers, I'm incredibly sorry but unfortunately the next chapter will have to be put on hold for a while. Recently some things happened in my personal life and I'd really like to focus on those for now. I hope you understand. I'll try to upload the next chapter before the end of the month but I can't promise I will. However I don't want you guys to be guessing what's next so here are some of my chapter ideas.

\- **Chapter** **3** : Claire and Richard meet up again after the concert.

\- **Chapter** **4** : Claire and Richard take the day off and rent a motel room, to have sex, all day.

\- **Chapter 5** : Haley begins to suspect something is up and spies on her mom.

\- **Other Ideas** : Haley joins in on the fun – Claire walks in on Richard having sex with someone else – Alex gets blacked – Flashback to Claire after Haley's birth – Claire actually meets up with her friend (potential crossover)

If you guys have any suggestions be sure to let me now. Can't promise I'll put them in but I'll think about it, maybe take some inspiration or even start a new story with your ideas.

Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for your support.

 _Y'all cool as heck._


	4. Repetition

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the actors who portray these character**

 **Chapter 3**

That evening, after a delightful diner and some excellent champagne, the married couple bonded on their sofa, under a bunch of blankets. Claire looked at her husband, she saw a man that loved her very dearly as she did him. But when she looked into his eyes, she didn't see the lust she had seen in Richard's eyes before. She saw compassion, understanding and that was fine, it was great. Claire just longed for something more. For almost eighteen years she had been looking into the same eyes and on rare occasions did she get a glimpse of this animalistic lust. She missed it. Claire felt awful, not because she had cheated on her husband but because she knew that Phil could never fully satisfy her every need. Yes, he could be there when things get rough, when she needs a companion, a helping hand but the spark that once raged had vanished. Almost as if time had extinguished the fire that started their relationship. Phil gave her a small peck on her forehead before getting up from underneath the blankets. He stepped into the kitchen, Claire soon followed him. Together they cleaned everything up. Phil insisted that she headed off to bed already and after a second time Claire gave in. She headed up to their room as Phil stayed downstairs.  
In the bathroom Claire undressed and stood naked in front of the mirror. She examined and admired her body. She loved that after all these years and all three children her breasts were still as perky as when she was eighteen. She grabbed one and squeezed it, letting out a soft moan. She imagined how Richard sucked on her nipples whilst his hard cock slammed into her tight pussy. She became wet by the thought of it, her fingers finding their way down there. She massaged her clit, her knees bending inward as it became harder and harder to stand up straight. She dropped onto the toilet seat, entering two fingers into her wet, pulsating vagina. Claire tried to contain her moans but every now and then a quiet 'Richard' would come out. Her pleasure however abruptly stopped as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly gathered herself and started to get into her pyjamas. Phil entered the room.

"Honey, did you hear say something? I could've sworn I heard a voice." He asked her, completely ignoring the fact that she was half naked.

Claire didn't know what to do or what to say, she just looked at her husband who in turn looked confused at her.

"Oh yeah, that was me. I was mumbling a song, that's all." She lied. Phil gave her a gentle smile and nodded. All was good. Husband and wife stood next to each other in front of the mirror, brushing their teeth. Every now and then they would make eye contact in which case they both forced a smile on their face before moving on. They moved into bed, Phil was almost asleep when suddenly Claire got a text. Claire quickly got her phone as she smiled apologetically at her sleepy husband. It was Richard.

 **Can't stop thinking about you. I need to have you again.**

Claire blushed, she didn't think Richard was so eager to meet up again. She expected that she'd just be some girl he slept with and then never spoke to again. Claire responded.

 **I know what you're talking about, just thinking about your black cock gets me wet, imagine if it was actually here.**

She felt so dirty, texting her lover as her husband lied next to her.

 **How about we get together tomorrow. Could you make that happen?**

 **Damn right I can, my daughters and son have school tomorrow, my husband is going to Florida to visit my father in law.**

 **So, you're able to meet up?**

 **I'm able to do whatever you want ; )**

 **Oh really? Could you meet me wearing nothing but red lingerie and a trench coat?**

 **Interesting thought. A trench coat I've got, might have to go shopping for that lingerie. Not that I mind ; )**

Suddenly Phil woke up.

"Honey, who's that?" he asked, being as good as asleep.

"Oh, just my friend, you know, the one I hung out with today?" Claire lied, thinking she had gotten away.

"What's that about trench coats and lingerie?" Phil asked, surprising Claire in a not so welcoming way. Claire began to sweat, how was she going to explain this, how much did he read? She figured that the longer she waited with an answer the dicier it would get. And so, Claire came up with the best excuse she had ever come up with in her entire life.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff, fashion and shopping, nothing you'd care about.". Startlingly, this worked as Phil groaned, turned around and fell asleep again. Claire couldn't risk texting Richard for much longer.

 **12.30 am, my place?**

 **I'll be there. Goodnight.**

 **Goodnight x.**

The alarm clock went off. **06:30 AM**. Claire annoyingly slammed her fist on the clock, hurting herself a bit. She groaned, cursing the damn thing. She turned to her husband who was still vastly asleep. Claire nudged Phil, insisting he got out of bed which in time he did. Claire sat herself up straight on the end of their bed. She rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms behind her back and cracked her neck. She sighed. She was so anxious for her 'date' with Richard later that day, her pussy kept twitching, almost as if it knew that it was gonna get beat up. However, for now, she had to do her duties as a loving wife and caring mother of three. She always checked on the kids in the morning, to make sure that they were awake and well. She passed Hailey's room and was already able to hear her talk to someone on the phone, probably that lousy boyfriend of hers, Dylan. Then Claire went to Alex' room only to find everything perfect and cleaned up, she was most likely downstairs, enjoying breakfast. Then last but no least Claire checked on her only son, Luke. He had been known to be a bit … slower. Claire, in her still sleepy state of mind, simply entered her teenage son's room without knocking. Luke quickly dove under his covers, yelling at his mom. Claire just as quickly avoided her eyes to the ground, laughing, telling him it was okay and that she was sorry about it. After that awkward moment she went downstairs and into the kitchen. She kissed Phil and patted her daughters on the head. She took the milk out of the fridge, grabbed some Cheerio's and sat herself down next to her husband. Like usual, conversations remained to the minimum, that was of course until Luke stepped into the kitchen. Claire looked up at him and ironically winked at him. Luke unleashed his awkward rage and began ranting about privacy and decent human behaviour, Claire couldn't help but laughing. Tears ran down her cheeks. As she wept them away she explained to everyone else what had happened. His sisters quickly joined the laughter fest their mother had begun. Phil chuckled a little, adding an embarrassing passage of when his mother had caught him when he was younger. Luke rolled his eyes, grabbed himself a sandwich and left for school. Soon after, Phil, Hailey and Alex followed Luke and left the house as well. Claire was finally alone, she looked at her phone. **07:12 AM**.

Claire did her chores like always only this time she did them at the speed of light. She was hoping to get everything done as fast as possible, that way she could go to the store faster, get her red lingerie earlier and perhaps even see Richard sooner. **08:45**. 15 more minutes until the stores open, it's at least a half an hour drive away. Claire ran upstairs, grabbed her wallet and her keys, went downstairs again, put on her coat and sprinted to her car. She fumbled with her keys for a bit, nervously grinning as her stupid keys kept on flinching out of the keyhole. **CLICK**. Finally. Claire sat down, turned on the engine and drove out of the driveway. She was on her way, one step closer to having the best sex she had ever gotten, so far at least.

"Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, me, a mother of three. Miss 'no thanks, I'll just have a water instead'. I mean sure Claire, you've done crazy stuff like this before. Well, actually no you haven't. The craziest thing you've ever done, before Richard, was getting pregnant at the age of 18 and marrying a male cheerleader. Oh god, ok, let's just breath. I love Phil, with all of my heart but this is just something I need. It's not like I'm leaving him. I could never. It's okay, I'm doing this for me. I deserve a damn break that's for sure. Okay, let's do this Claire, let's get some dick!".

 **Next chapter, with a lot more action, is being worked on as we speak (or type and read). So be sure to expect it within the week and if unlucky the week after that (but let's hope it doesn't come to that). Anyway, I appreciate you reading my story and I hope you enjoy. :)**


	5. Exploration

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the actors who portray these characters.

 **Chapter 4**

Claire entered the store, rushing past the cashier who greeted her with a friendly smile. Claire's patience was beginning to run out, she needed some big black cock in her. She grabbed all red lingerie in one sweep and stormed into the changing room, closing the curtain behind her. She undressed faster than she ever had and threw everything to the side. She tried on the first set. A dark red lace set, decorated with little flowers. She liked it, she really did but she wasn't sure if Richard would enjoy it as much as she did. Claire mind lit up, she could text him. She posed in front of the mirror, placing her hand on her hip and pushing back her round ass. _CLICK_. The text was gone and not a minute later he responded.

 **Goddamn Claire, is that what you chose? Cause we like it.**

 **We?**

Richard sent her picture of his giant cock, followed by a winky face. Claire started blushing. She could feel her panties getting wet. Now she had to take them. She sent him a video of her placing her hand down her panties, moaning and then sucking her pussy juice from her fingers. She didn't want to take the outfit off so she popped her head out of the stall. She signalled the cashier to come closer.  
"Listen could I perhaps keep these on, I'll still be paying for them of course." Claire asked. The cashier nodded, knowing something dirty was about to happen, "You're husband is a lucky man.". Claire's eyes jumped wide open, "Yes, my husband hehe.". Claire gave her two fifties and a wink right after putting her trench coat on. That was all she was wearing, just as Richard requested. She threw her clothes in the trunk of her car and hit the gas. In the mean time she texted Richard the address, telling him he'd better be there in less than thirty minutes. Richard responded with a smiley wearing sunglasses and two pointy fingers. Claire assumed this meant ok.  
Claire hit the brakes, leaving skid marks on the pavement, jumped out of her car and ran into her home. There she waited on the couch, leaving the door unlocked. Suddenly she heard a car pull up, this made her heart beat a millions beats a second. A door closed, followed my fast footsteps and a knock.  
"It's open." Claire said seductively. Richard appeared from behind the door, grinning his ass off. He took a step forward but before he knew it Claire had jumped him, locking both her arms and legs around his sturdy body. They kissed for a minute or two before Richard stopped her, "So, where are we gonna do this?". Claire jumped down, grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. She kicked open her door and pushed Richard on her bed. She closed the door behind her, then she swung her hips from side to side, teasing Richard by almost revealing the lingerie underneath. Whenever it looked like she was going to show him she quickly cover herself up again. Richard fell backwards on the bed out of agony, he could barely contain himself. Claire had noticed his large bulge pulsate through his pants so decided to skip all the games and get down to business. She dropped her coat, revealing her soft, ample breasts covered in flower decorated lace lingerie. Her thong had crawled up her ass, showing her perfect bubblebutt. She moved closer to Richard who smacked his lips and placed his hands on her hips. Claire shivered as his cold hands travelled up and down her body. _SMACK_. Claire grabbed his face and kissed him. They were both laying on the bed, Claire on top of Richard, kissing and grinding. Claire grabbed Richards massive member and began to stroke it without breaking the kiss. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths as moans and groans filled the room. Claire had began rubbing his dick with her pussy. Her juices dripped onto his cock, making a mess of her panties. "Oh my, I better clean this up." Claire said as she lowered her head onto Richard's Veiny cock. He moaned, placing his hand on her head, pushing her deeper and deeper onto it. Claire decided she'd try and take it all and vigorously began to push her head down. His cock reached into her throat, choking her. Just a couple more inches. Suddenly her lips hit his balls, she had made it. But before she could truly enjoy her victory she went back up, gasping for air. They both laughed for a bit before starting their passionate lovemaking again. Richard grabbed Claire's hips and placed them on his head. He pushed her panties aside and slipped his tongue into her pussy. Richard had a way of pleasing the ladies with this. His tongue could curl and swirl in all directions at any time, driving Claire insane. She had never felt such intense pleasure before, most definitely not from oral sex. Claire began humping Richard's face, moaning loader and loader with every thrust. She grabbed both her breasts as she climaxed on Richard's face. Her scream echoed through the room.  
Claire was truly out of breath from that one. Richard could see that she had to rest for a while so he placed himself on top and pushed his cock into her. Claire moaned his name. The harder he thrusted, the louder she'd moan. Richard's dick went in and out, in and out, in and out. This went on for a solid twenty minutes. After the heavy thrusting and the vigorous moaning Claire came again. Cross-eyed she kept whispering his name. "My turn big boy." she said exhausted as she climbed on top of her black dick lover. At this point Claire's pussy had grown to accept Richard's cock, it even welcomed it as it slipped into her without her even having to try. With the first thrust the entire cock had disappeared into her womb. Claire fingernails buried themselves into Richard's chest. He didn't mind, he rather enjoyed it. Claire kept on slamming her hips down onto his cock. Claire leaned forward and kissed Richard, she was so in love with this feeling. The feeling of a strong black man's big hard cock thrusting into her tight pussy. For thirty minutes Claire rode her black lovers cock, until she climaxed all over his chest. Claire fell of to the side. "My pussy can't do this anymore, I need a minute.". Richard lied on his side, running his finger across her tummy. "You know, there's another hole we could try.". Claire looked at Richard for a minute, in absolute silence. She was curious about how it would feel. But should she? She looked down at his cock, rock hard and unattended. She needed this cock, one way or another. She kissed him, nodding yes, Richard became excited, even more than he already was as he turned Claire around and told her to get on all fours. He grabbed the lube but threw it away. Instead he used Claire's juices to lube up her asshole. It was surprisingly clean. He placed his one hand on her back and the other he used to guide his dick into her. Claire squealed as the tip of his cock entered her ass. Her fists clammed up, holding on tightly to her covers. Richards hand moved onto her hips as he went further and deeper into her asshole. Both were breathing heavily, though probably not for the same reasons. Claire's ass was so tight, it had never been really fucked before, not even by Phil. At first she felt an igniting pain but after some gentle pushing form Richard she began to feel pleasure from it. "Harder." Claire demanded. And Richard listened as his cock began thrusting into her faster and faster. Claire moaned, different as before. This was a different kind of pleasure, it was better. She loved anal. No, she loved anal with Richard. "Almost." Claire paused, enjoying herself more than she ever had before, "I'm close, keep going.".  
Suddenly Claire phone rang, it was Phil. "Shit, I gotta take this, keep fucking me though.". He did. Claire answered her husbands call, with a 10 inch black dick up her ass.

 _"Hi honey?"._  
"Yeah, uh, Phil, honey, what's up?".  
 _"Oh, I just called to let you know I'll be staying here for a couple more hours than intended? Dad really needs my help around here."._  
"Oh god, oh honey, that's uh that's okay, I'll manage.".  
 _"Are you okay Claire? You sound, different."._  
"Yeah no uh, I just hit my toe on the edge of the uh the table, it just oh really FUCKing hurts.".  
 _"Ah okay, put some ice on it, I gotta go, love you!"._  
"Love you too.".

Phil hung up. "God I love this black dick, fuck me Richard. Fuck me with your big hard cock. Fuck me like my husband never did. This is your ass, you take it. Oh FUCK ME!" Claire yelled, she was totally loving this. All of it, the anal, the secrecy, the man behind the cock. She wanted it all, forever. "OH GOD I'm CUMMING AGAIN!". Richard groaned, "Me too!". "Cum INSIDE ME, FILL ME WITH YOUR NIGGERSEEEED!." Claire yelled as they both climaxed. Richard's hot semen filled Claire up, dripping out of her ass onto her bed. They both fell down next to each other, catching their breath, laughing at what had just happened.

"Wanna go again?" Richard asked. Claire kissed him, "In a minute.".

 **To be continued.**


End file.
